Christmas Crackers
by cleotheo
Summary: Hermione, Draco and their group of friends attend two very different parties over the festive period. Three part festive story set in the same universe as Wedding Traditions.
1. Part 1

**A/N – This story is set in the same universe as Wedding Traditions. This takes place a few months after Hermione and Draco's wedding. I'm also planning several more stories in the same universe, and in some Hermione and Draco won't necessarily be the main characters (Although they will definitely be in the story) **

**There is three parts to this story. I will post the second part next week and the third part will either be posted in between Christmas and New Year or just after New Year.**

* * *

**Party Talk.**

Hermione Malfoy sat on the sofa, her laptop on the arm of the sofa as she browsed through various fancy dress websites. She was currently looking at a site that had a whole range of the style of outfit she was looking for. In fact there was so much choice she was beginning to wonder if she should go mad and buy more than one.

Hermione was currently looking at sexy Christmas outfits as earlier in the week her husband, Draco, had commented how good she would look in one. They'd been watching a film and one of the women was wearing a sexy Mrs Santa outfit, Draco had then told Hermione he wouldn't mind a present like that on Christmas morning. Since the couple had quite the penchant for dressing up and role play Hermione had remembered the conversation and started looking for her husband's present, which was why she was scouring websites to find the perfect dress.

The sound of the floo network activating grabbed Hermione's attention and she looked up in time to see her best friend, Ginny Weasley, stepping from the flames. Hermione closed her laptop and placed it on the coffee table as she got up to greet Ginny.

"Hi, am I the first to arrive?" Ginny asked, shedding her jacket and draping it over a nearby chair.

"I'm sure the others will be here soon." Hermione replied. "Come and help me with the drinks."

Ginny followed Hermione into the kitchen and the two women prepared a variety of drinks, while they waited for their friends to arrive. The other women they were expecting were all part of their close circle of friends and all of their husbands were currently out at a Quidditch match.

Returning to the front room Hermione and Ginny had just settled down when Luna Lovegood arrived, followed closely by Pansy Parkinson. Luna and Pansy had just shed their coats and settled down when Daphne Nott and Angelina Weasley arrived.

"Oh look at all that alcohol." Angelina sighed dreamily. "Damn, I wish I could drink some."

"Tough luck, Ange." Ginny laughed at her sister-in-law. "You're the one who's mad enough to let my brother knock you up."

Angelina was married to Ginny's brother George and the couple were expecting their first child. Angelina was only two months gone, but the whole group knew of the pregnancy as George just couldn't keep the news to himself.

"I didn't let him." Angelina protested as she settled down next to Hermione. "We just kind of forget to use the contraceptive charm."

"How can you forget?" Daphne asked. "Surely it's habit to cast it before you go to bed."

"We didn't actually go to bed." Angelina chuckled. "We got a bit tipsy and shagged in Arthur's shed at his and Molly's anniversary party."

"You can't do stuff like that in someone else's house." Daphne gasped. Along with Luna she was the most conservative of the girls and was often shocked by their escapades.

"Why not, Blaise and I have." Ginny shrugged. "We've actually done it here."

"You've had sex in my house." Hermione tutted. "Ginny, that's wicked."

"Please, as if you and Draco haven't shagged everywhere you can." Pansy snorted. "We all still remember your wedding and how you couldn't even last a week without sex."

"Our memories would be bad if we couldn't remember the wedding, it was only four months ago." Luna said, missing the point of Pansy's remark.

"Speaking of that wedding, is Narcissa coming tonight?" Angelina asked Hermione.

At Hermione and Draco's wedding, Angelina and Draco's mother, Narcissa, had struck up a friendship and it had blossomed in the months since. While the six girls saw each other a lot Narcissa often joined them these days.

"Yeah, she should be here soon." Hermione replied. "She said she might be a bit late as she's busy organising the New Year Ball at the Manor."

"Ooh, Blaise and I got our invite to that this week." Ginny remarked. "I have to admit it looks like a fun night."

"What's the theme this year?" Pansy asked. "Our invite came yesterday, but I've been too busy to open it. I really must do it tomorrow and send the reply back."

"It's a masked ball." Hermione answered. "The overall theme is Renaissance, Narcissa expects everyone in the complete outfit."

"That's going to be hard to do." Angelina said. "I have no idea what to do about costumes for myself and George."

"Ask Narcissa, she'll help you." Hermione told her friend. "She offered to help me find something but apparently Draco has it in hand."

"You're trusting Draco to dress you?" Pansy asked with a sceptical look.

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"He could buy an outfit in the wrong size, making you look stupid." Daphne remarked.

"Draco knows my size, he's never brought me the wrong size before." Hermione pointed out.

"He could buy you something very revealing." Luna said.

"That won't matter, we've all seen what Hermione has to offer." Pansy laughed. Hermione and Draco had been caught in a compromising position on more than one occasion so everyone had seen Hermione's best assets.

"I trust Draco to have everything sorted." Hermione reassured her friends. "Besides if he does mess up I'll strangle him, and he knows it."

"That's right Hermione, show him who's boss." Angelina said.

"You can borrow my whip if you need to." Pansy offered. "That really shows who's boss."

"That's all right Pans." Hermione chuckled. She knew all about Pansy and Harry's domination kink, but it was something she had no interest in exploring.

"I have a few other bits instead." Pansy said, offering the girls the use of some of her other toys.

Pansy was still busy listing her toys, and garnering some interest from Luna and Ginny, when the floo network sounded and Narcissa appeared in the room.

"Sorry I'm late, Hermione." Narcissa kissed her daughter-in-law on the cheek as she settled down next to Angelina.

"It's fine." Hermione said. "You haven't missed much."

"I don't know, it sounds like Pansy's been having fun." Narcissa chuckled, listening to the former Slytherin telling Ginny and Luna about the joys of handcuffs.

"It doesn't sound like fun to me." Angelina remarked. "Why would you want to restrict your movement in bed? Personally I like my hands to be able to explore George's body, and he has no complaints either."

"I'm with you on this one." Narcissa said, agreeing with Angelina. "My hands like to explore Lucius in bed."

"I'm going for more drinks." Hermione said, quickly getting up before Narcissa and Angelina really got going. As much as she loved Narcissa and Lucius she really didn't need to hear about their sex lives, unfortunately the couple were very amorous and Hermione knew more than she wanted to regarding her parents-in-law and their very active sex life.

Hermione busied herself in the kitchen for nearly ten minutes in the hope that when she returned Narcissa and Angelina would have changed the subject. When she returned to the front room Hermione found all the girls gathered around her laptop. Remembering what site she had been on when she shut the machine, Hermione groaned knowing everyone was going to find out about their dressing up kink. Ginny already knew about the role play stuff but as far as Hermione knew no-one else had any idea the sort of things she and Draco got up to in private.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Pansy was going to show us some of the tamer dominatrix stuff you can buy online, but we got distracted by the site you were looking at." Ginny answered. "Buying Draco's Christmas present, were you?"

"Yeah." Hermione nodded. "But there's so much choice, I have no idea what to buy."

"Do you often dress up?" Angelina asked, looking at a couple of the sexy outfits. She was surprised to see they were regular fancy dress outfits, nothing kinky or overtly sexual, just a bit of harmless fun.

"Occasionally." Hermione shrugged. "It was just something stupid for Christmas morning."

"Or how about on Christmas Eve we all give our partners an early present." Ginny suggested.

"I hope we're not talking about some weird group sex, because I'm not into that." Daphne said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "What Theo and I do is private and I'm not sharing him with anyone."

"I wasn't suggesting anything like that." Ginny chuckled. "I mean, why don't we throw a fancy dress Christmas party on Christmas Eve. Everyone has to dress up, but we could buy some sexy outfits from here."

"Oh, I like." Angelina said excitedly. "This will be my last chance to slip into something sexy for a while."

"I'm up for a party." Pansy said.

"Me too." Daphne smiled, much happier now the situation had been explained.

"I'd like that, I've always wanted to dress up as a Christmas present." Luna remarked.

Ginny looked at her future sister-in-law and wondered if she should mention that presents weren't sexy and they definitely weren't what she had been meaning. However the thought of Ron's face when he saw everyone else dressed all sexily and his fiancée was in a box made Ginny inwardly chuckle, so she didn't mention anything. If Luna wanted to be a Christmas present, then she could be a Christmas present.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, turning to her friend. "Are you up for it?"

"Yeah, I'm up for it." Hermione smiled. "We can have the party here. I'm sure we can also invite a few other people."

"I hope Lucius and I are invited to the party." Narcissa said. "It's been a long time since we've indulged in some dressing up and the thought definitely appeals."

"Of course you're invited." Hermione told her mother-in-law.

"Excellent, it feels like ages since I've seen everyone." Narcissa smiled. "George for example, I haven't seen him once since the wedding. I've even visited his shop in Diagon Alley a few times and he never seems to be there."

The rest of the girls all shared a secretive smile when Narcissa mentioned George. Somehow over the course of Hermione and Draco's wedding week, George had become terrified of Narcissa and he now actively went out of his way to avoid her. However it looked like his luck was coming to an end, with two parties to attend over the festive period there was no way he could avoid Narcissa on both occasions.

"What about the boys, though?" Pansy asked. "I can't imagine they'll be keen on dressing up in Christmas outfits."

"Surely you can use your feminine wiles, Pansy." Narcissa said to the younger witch. "I'm sure you can all get your men into costume on the night."

"We need to buy costumes first." Ginny said. "There's some good ones on here and we can even buy for the boys."

"Why don't we all have a look and if you give me the money I can order them." Hermione told the girls. "We can then start planning the rest of the party. Christmas Eve is in a fortnight, we need to move quickly."

"Right, let's get searching for the perfect outfits." Ginny declared as everyone gathered around the laptop.

Forty five minutes later everyone had picked outfits for themselves and their partners and Hermione was just checking she had the size and details right. Like she had vowed Luna had picked a present outfit for herself and one for Ron. Luna's outfit was a purple square present with gold spots and a golden ribbon while Ron's outfit was a longer blue present with a silver ribbon.

While Luna's outfit was very modest the others went for sexier options, including Narcissa. Narcissa had picked an elf costume that consisted of a short green dress and green and white stripy socks, along with a green elf hat. Since she was being an elf Narcissa had picked a Santa outfit for Lucius. All the girls had expressed their doubt over whether Lucius would actually wear the costume, but Narcissa reassured them that she could get Lucius into the costume.

Angelina's outfit was an angel and it consisted of a tight white dress that was shorter at the front than at the back. The outfit also came with golden wings, a golden halo and a pair of gold sandals which laced up Angelina's legs. For George, Angelina had picked out an elf costume, complete with the comedy elf shoes.

With the lack of selection for men Ginny also picked an elf costume for Blaise, although it wasn't quite as funny as George's outfit. For her own outfit Ginny picked a sexy tree costume. Ginny's dress was green, short and strapless. It had a trim of gold tinsel around the top and as a belt and the skirt of the dress was decorated with red baubles and golden bows.

Both Pansy and Daphne went for matching costumes with their partners. Daphne bought Theo a snowman outfit while she bought a snowwoman costume. Daphne's dress was short and white, with three black dots down the front to represent the snowwoman's front. There was also a green and white striped scarf and a top hat to complete the outfit. Pansy meanwhile had gone for Christmas pudding outfits for her and Harry. Pansy's dress was once again short, but this time it was brown. The top part of the dress was white and had a piece of holly stuck on.

In the end Hermione decided to go with her original idea of a sexy Mrs Clause. Hermione's dress was red and short with a white trim on the bottom of the dress and along the top of the dress. To go with the dress, Hermione got a pair of red stilettoes and a pair of long red and white stripy socks. Hermione also bought a Santa outfit for Draco, although she had no idea how she was going to get her husband to agree to wear it.

Once the order was placed the girls set about planning the party. Even though Hermione had agreed to host the party all the girls were more than willing to help with the food and drink. After sharing out the work and discussing the guest list talk turned to Ginny's upcoming wedding. Ginny and Blaise had been engaged for a while and they had set the date for Valentine's Day the following year.

"So where are you holding the wedding?" Narcissa asked Ginny.

"We found this gorgeous castle in Scotland." Ginny told the older witch. "We're having the ceremony in one of the ballrooms. Here, I've got the brochure in my bag."

Ginny whipped out the brochure and for the next hour the girls all gushed over the venue and the plans that were already set. They also discussed several things that still needed to be planned, before gradually the night came to an end and people started to go home.

Once she was alone Hermione tided up before heading upstairs for a relaxing bath. Hermione had just gotten out of the bath and got settled into an old shirt of Draco's when her husband entered the room.

"Did you have a good time?" Hermione asked, kissing Draco on the cheek before climbing onto the bed.

"It was okay." Draco shrugged as he began to get undressed. "How was your night?"

"Great." Hermione beamed. "We're having a Christmas party on Christmas Eve."

"Who exactly is we?" Draco turned to his wife, clearly hoping she wasn't meaning they were throwing the party.

"Technically we're hosting it, but we've all planned it and will all help organise it." Hermione explained.

"Why do I get the feeling there's more to this party then you're letting on." Draco said, continuing to watch Hermione closely.

"Well it is a costume party." Hermione said. "But you don't have to worry, I've already ordered your costume." She added quickly.

"Hell no." Draco snorted. "I'm not dressing up."

"But you have to." Hermione pouted. "It's a fancy dress party and everyone will be wearing Christmas inspired outfits."

"Because that makes it better." Draco muttered sarcastically as he climbed onto the bed beside his wife.

"It should." Hermione retorted. "You should actually think yourself lucky. Harry is going to be a Christmas pudding, Ron is going to be a present and Theo a snowman. Not to mention George and Blaise are going to be elves."

"What have you got for me?" Draco asked warily. His friend's costumes sounded hideous and he was apprehensive over what his wife had in store for him.

"A Santa suit." Hermione replied.

"I'm not wearing that." Draco snorted. "I don't do red."

"Then find another costume, because you need one for the party." Hermione said.

"Do I have to dress up?" Draco asked. "Can't I just wear my normal clothes?"

"Nope." Hermione shook her head. "No costume, no sex."

"Do you mean no sex on the night of the party or no sex until you've stopped being annoyed with me?" Draco questioned.

"I actually meant no sex on the night of the party." Hermione replied. "I've bought a very sexy dress for the occasion and it would be such a shame if you missed out on the chance of unwrapping me. Especially since you asked nicely for a dress like this last week."

Draco's eyes lit up as he remembered the conversation from the previous week. "Are you talking about one of those tiny Santa dresses?"

"I might be." Hermione grinned. "But you only get to sample what's underneath the dress if you're dressed up."

"Fine, I'll wear the bloody outfit, but I'm making a few adjustments."

"Like what?"

"You'll see on the night of the party." Draco grinned, refusing to reveal his plan for making the idea more bearable. "But for now, how about you give me a preview of what I can expect on Christmas Eve. I need to know dressing up is worth the effort."

Hermione smiled at Draco before briefly connecting their lips. "It'll be worth the effort." She whispered as the couple fell back on the bed, locked in an embrace.


	2. Part 2

**A/N – The third part of this story will be posted sometime after the New Year. At the minute I'm currently absorbed in another story, but I'll try and get the last part of this done after the holidays. **

**I'd also like to say a very big thank you for all the wonderful reviews and support I've had from people this year. I hope people continue to read my stories as I have several more already written and ready to post, and I have hundreds more ideas I'm dying to write. **

**For now I hope people enjoy this chapter and I'd like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

* * *

**Christmas Eve.**

Hermione and the girls spent most of Christmas Eve preparing for the party that night. Hermione and Draco's house ended up elaborately decorated, the dining room table was piled with food and the kitchen was well stocked with drinks. While the girls got sorted and looked forward to the party, the boys sloped off to the pub where they spent the day grumbling. Despite the boys all being promised some action later on they all resented that they had to dress up.

When Draco returned from the pub, Hermione was just finishing up in the kitchen so she sent her husband to get ready. By the time Hermione entered the bedroom to get dressed herself, Draco was out of the shower and was looking at the Santa costume in disgust.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Draco asked as his wife entered the room.

"I've already told you, it's a fancy dress party you need an outfit." Hermione replied.

"Why does Christmas have to be the theme?" Draco grumbled. "I can think of a few other themes that wouldn't have me looking like a complete idiot, but every Christmas outfit is stupid."

"The theme is Christmas because it's Christmas." Hermione tutted. "We can always have more costume parties if you want to try a few of these other themes you can think of."

"I was thinking more along the lines of what my parents do on New Year's Eve." Draco replied. "There themes are always respectable, like this years masked renaissance ball."

"Stop complaining and get dressed." Hermione said. "I promise it will be worth it in the end."

"It bloody better be." Draco grumbled as Hermione sauntered into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

After a long shower, Hermione smothered herself in a shimmery body lotion and slipped into her underwear. Because of the nature of her dress Hermione had picked out a red set of silky underwear that consisted of a strapless bra and a skimpy pair of knickers. Throwing on her dressing gown, so that Draco didn't get a sneak peek at her lingerie, Hermione left the bathroom to get her outfit that she had kept hidden from Draco.

"What the hell?" Hermione stopped in shock as she entered the bedroom and saw Draco.

Draco was standing in the middle of the room wearing his outfit, but it was completely unrecognisable as the one she had left him with earlier. Instead of the suit being slightly baggy it was now tailored to fit Draco to perfection. But the most shocking thing was the suit was now Slytherin green, not Christmas red.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked, placing a green Santa hat on his head.

"What have you done?" Hermione asked.

"I've changed it." Draco shrugged. "I'm a Slytherin Santa."

"But you look nothing like Santa." Hermione argued. "You look like a bloody leprechaun."

"Nonsense." Draco snorted. "All I've done is change the colour and resized it. I haven't changed the style of the suit or any of the accessories." He added, pointing out the white furry trim on the suit and the black belt and boots that came with the outfit.

"That's not the point. You don't look like Santa any more. In fact you don't even look Christmassy." Hermione argued.

"This is my outfit, take it or leave it." Draco told his wife. "It's this or nothing."

Hermione briefly debated calling Draco's bluff and refusing to let him wear the outfit. However she knew her husband and knew he wouldn't think twice about entering the party stark naked just to get a reaction from her.

"I suppose it'll have to do." Hermione sighed. "But we won't match now."

"Good. Matching outfits are lame." Draco retorted. "Besides this way I'll be unique, I'll not have to worry about someone else showing up wearing the same thing."

"Wearing an outfit like that, the only time you would have to worry about a clash is St Patricks Day." Hermione muttered, moving past Draco and entering the walk in wardrobe to grab her own outfit.

After taking one final look at her husband, Hermione retreated into the bathroom to put on her own outfit. After slipping on the sexy red dress she added the socks and slipped into her heels, before doing her hair and make-up. Hermione let her long curls cascade down her back and kept her make-up to a minimum. Her jewellery was specially bought for the occasion and was a snowflake necklace, icicle earrings and a silver charm bracelet with several Christmas charms on.

Satisfied she was dressed to impress, Hermione re-emerged from the bathroom. Draco was now standing beside the window, looking at the snow beginning to fall. Clearing her throat, Hermione caught her husband's attention. Hermione smirked as Draco turned round and his mouth dropped open as he spotted her outfit.

"Do you like?" Hermione asked, walking over to her stunned husband.

"Very much." Draco responded, his grey eyes darkening with lust as they scanned over his wife's body.

"Is it what you wanted?" Hermione questioned, hoping she had picked the right outfit and that Draco wouldn't be wishing she was wearing something else after seeing the other girls.

"This is way better than I imagined." Draco said, pulling Hermione into his arms. "It's very sexy and I can't wait to show you how it's affecting me."

"I can already feel how it's affecting you." Hermione chuckled, brushing her hand over Draco's burgeoning erection.

"Maybe I have time to show you properly before the party." Draco suggested as his lips trailed over Hermione's neck.

Hermione tilted her head to give Draco better access, but after a few minutes she reluctantly stepped out of Draco's arms. The others would be arriving any time and as much as she would love to, they didn't have time for a quickie.

"Sorry." Hermione smiled at her disappointed husband. "We really don't have time now. We need to be downstairs for our guests arriving."

"You'll have to give me a minute." Draco said. "I can't exactly greet guests in my current state."

Hermione's eyes fell to Draco's crotch, and the outline of his impressive erection. "This wouldn't have been a problem if you hadn't changed the fit of the suit. The old style would have hidden it perfectly."

"I'll be fine in a few minutes." Draco argued.

"You better be, people will be arriving soon." Hermione said, turning and heading towards the bedroom door.

As she left the bedroom Hermione smirked as she distinctly heard Draco groaning from behind her. As she'd been leaving the room she had deliberately made sure her skirt had briefly risen up, giving her husband a glimpse of what was waiting for him. Hermione's little stunt had probably delayed Draco's arrival at the party a few minutes, but she knew he would turn up before long.

Hermione arrived downstairs just in time to catch Ginny and Blaise arriving. The couple were followed shortly be Theo and Daphne and George and Angelina. As the girls flitted about making sure everything was prefect Harry, Pansy, Ron and Luna arrived. Shortly after that a few other guests started arriving and Hermione noticed Draco slipping into the room.

"Hermione." Ron grabbed hold of his friend and pulled her to one side as the room began to fill up with their various friends. "What's up with Luna's outfit?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, finding Luna and seeing nothing untoward about her present outfit, apart from the fact it was the most unflattering thing she had ever seen.

"Why is my fiancée wearing a box when everyone else is wearing skimpy, sexy outfits?" Ron grumbled, trying not to stare as Daphne and Pansy sauntered past in their tiny costumes. "Even Narcissa is sexier than Luna."

"Don't say that too loud Ron, father might get jealous." Draco chuckled, coming up behind Hermione and wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"Funny." Ron rolled his eyes at the blond before turning his attention back to Hermione. "So, why is Luna dressed as a present and everyone else dressed sexily?"

"That's what she wanted." Hermione shrugged. "We tried to persuade her to go for an outfit more like ours, but she was determined she wanted to be a present."

"Why would anyone want to be a present?" Draco asked, looking at Ron in his long blue box outfit. "It's just stupid."

"And that's coming from the giant leprechaun." Ron laughed.

"I'm not a leprechaun, I'm a Slytherin Santa." Draco growled while Hermione laughed along with Ron.

"Sure you are." Ron laughed one final time before wandering into the crowd.

"Bloody Weasel, he's clearly blind." Draco muttered to himself as he watched Ron waddle away in his box.

Hermione smiled and shook her head at her husband. She didn't take offence at as his old nickname for Ron as it only ever came out when he was mad at him, plus Ron wasn't above resorting to calling Draco a ferret when he was annoyed with the blond.

"I did tell you, you looked like a leprechaun." Hermione said.

Draco scowled at his wife, before they were interrupted by Molly and Arthur saying hello. Arthur was dressed in an old fashioned Father Christmas outfit while Molly was wearing an old fashioned Mrs Clause outfit. The older Weasley's didn't comment on the young couple's outfits, although they both looked at Draco strangely and Arthur was very careful not to look any lower than Hermione's face. After a few minutes the older couple drifted off, minutes before Lucius and Narcissa appeared at the couple's side.

"What are you wearing Draco?" Narcissa asked her son, looking at his outfit in confusion.

"I'm a Slytherin Santa." Draco replied. "I don't wear red."

"I wish I'd thought of that." Lucius grumbled. He was wearing a red Santa suit and the only thing missing was the beard, which he had downright refused to wear as he claimed it made him look like Dumbledore.

"Maybe you can make some adjustments." Draco suggested to his father. "I can help you get the perfect shade of green for your suit."

"Don't even think about it." Narcissa warned, before Lucius even had a chance to open his mouth. "This elf only helps Santa wearing that exact costume, one change to it and you'll be dealing with yourself tonight. My talents will be strictly off the table."

"I suppose one night in red won't hurt." Lucius declared, not willing to anger Narcissa and go without the treats he had been promised earlier in the evening.

"Good Santa." Narcissa smiled, giving Lucius a peck on the cheek. "Oh look there's Angelina and George." She cried, getting distracted.

Hermione and Draco laughed as Narcissa hurriedly said goodbye and took off across the room in pursuit of George. Lucius watched his wife go with a shake of his head before he turned and headed in the opposite direction.

"How long do you think George can avoid mother?" Draco chuckled, watching as Narcissa arrived at Angelina's side only to find George had scarpered.

"Not long, the house isn't that big and your mother is a very determined woman." Hermione replied.

"Yeah, but George is pretty sneaky." Draco argued. "I bet he can keep mother at bay for a few hours."

"Whether he can or not, it should be fun watching." Hermione chuckled. "Honestly, I have no idea why he's so scared of Narcissa."

"Neither do I, but he really needs to get over it. Mother is rather fond of him for some reason and she won't rest until he doesn't flee at the sight of her." Draco said as the couple turned their attention away from Narcissa and George and greeted a few more of their friends.

An hour and a half later Hermione had left Draco drinking with the boys in the kitchen and she was standing talking to Angelina. Angelina was bemoaning the fact she couldn't drink but she was cheering herself up by telling Hermione about the absurd lengths George was going to in order to avoid Narcissa. Apparently George had spent fifteen minutes locked in the bathroom when he saw Narcissa approaching and he spent another ten minutes hiding under the bed in the spare room not long after that.

"Angelina, where is that husband of yours hiding?" Narcissa asked, approaching the two witches. "I've only seen him in the distance all evening."

"I'll go and find him." Angelina offered. "I think he was in the kitchen."

With an evil grin on her face Angelina went off to find George while Narcissa and Hermione chatted.

"You know, I think George is scared of me." Narcissa confided in her daughter-in-law.

"I think he is too." Hermione laughed. "He thinks you have a crush on him."

Narcissa looked surprised for a minute before bursting into laughter. "Oh, that's a good one, wait until I tell Lucius. Why exactly does he think that?"

"I think your forwardness freaks him out a bit." Hermione explained. "For some reason he seems to construe even the most innocent comment as a proposition of some sort."

"Should I change the way I talk to him?" Narcissa asked. "He's a nice boy, I don't want to scare him."

"Just carry on being yourself Narcissa. Honestly, its great fun to watch him squirm and we all get a kick out of it." Hermione said, smiling as she spotted a reluctant George being dragged over to them by Angelina.

"George, it's lovely to see you again." Narcissa beamed as Angelina and George approached.

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs Malfoy." George said, his eyes darting from side to side as he looked for an escape route.

Narcissa smirked at the rattled redhead and decided to have a bit of fun with him. "Please call me Narcissa. Or how about Cissa, only close friends call me that." As she was speaking she reached out and ran her hand over George's arm.

"Narcissa's fine." George squeaked.

"That's fine with me, just remember it in future." Narcissa replied. "I expect you to use it next week when I see you."

"Next week?" George looked at Angelina in a mixture of confusion and panic. "What's happening next week?"

"The New Year party at the Manor." Angelina told her husband. "I've told you about it several times. Narcissa's even helped me find the perfect outfits for us to wear."

"Outfits? Please say it isn't another costume party." George groaned. His elf outfit was pretty embarrassing and he didn't fancy dressing again in a hurry.

"Don't worry, it's a masked ball." Narcissa told the redhead. "Your outfit is a lovely suit. Although I do like your outfit tonight. You're an elf just like me, we make the perfect couple."

"Blaise is also an elf." George said, not wanting Narcissa to think he was an elf just to match her.

"Ooh, we'd be a nice threesome." Narcissa smirked, winking at George.

Hermione and Angelina burst out laughing at George's horrified face while Narcissa remained composed. When Narcissa started telling George of the fun they could have the following week at the Manor, Hermione excused herself. As she left Hermione chuckled to herself as she heard Narcissa promise to give George a personal tour of the Manor. She was pretty sure her mother-in-law was now deliberately flirting with George just to get a reaction from the redhead.

After leaving George to the mercy of Narcissa, Hermione mingled with a few of the guests before setting off to find Draco. Hermione was just emerging from the kitchen when she spotted a giggling Ginny and an overly affectionate Blaise trotting up the stairs. Hermione was just about to go and check the couple weren't getting up to anything when she was grabbed from behind and pulled into a nearby corner.

"When exactly can we send this lot home?" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear. "I'm dying to get you out of that dress."

"You'll have to wait a bit longer." Hermione chuckled. "I'm just about to go and check on Blaise and Ginny."

"Why are you checking on our friends?" Draco asked, loosening his hold on Hermione so she could turn round to face him.

"They've just snuck off upstairs looking very cosy." Hermione replied. "I'm just checking they're not getting up to anything untoward. Do you know they've had sex here before?"

"As long as they're not using out bed, I don't see the problem." Draco shrugged. "We had sex at their house during their engagement party."

"We were in their garden, not their house." Hermione argued, after checking there was no-one nearby to overhear their conversation.

"Same difference, it's still their property." Draco retorted. "But if you want we could always sneak off for a quickie next time we visit, just to even up the score."

"We are not keeping score regarding whose had sex at whose house the most." Hermione hissed.

"I think it's a good job really, I don't like losing and I suspect Blaise and Ginny could out do us there." Draco said thoughtfully. "Neither of them are particular fussy where they get down to it, whereas you're a bit more selective."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to get frisky in our friends' houses." Hermione replied, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at Draco. "The only reason we did it in Blaise and Ginny's garden was because I was drunk."

"Yeah, I remember." Draco chuckled. "I also remember prising you off father ten minutes earlier."

Hermione blushed at the memory of trying to kiss Lucius. In her defence she was very drunk and thought he was Draco, but in the cold light of day it was fairly embarrassing. Luckily only Hermione, Draco and Lucius knew about the incident and no-one had mention it since, well until Draco had just brought it up.

"Look, Blaise and Ginny have returned." Draco pointed out the returning couple to his wife. "It looks like they weren't shagging upstairs."

"I don't know they've been gone a good fifteen minutes." Hermione said, noticing how flushed Ginny was looking. "That's more than enough time for a bit of action."

"Hardly worth the trouble." Draco muttered. "Even for a quickie, that was ridiculously fast."

"I'm sure we've been quicker than that before." Hermione said.

"We most certainly have not." Draco replied in outrage. "I can last more than a few minutes."

"Just because you can, doesn't mean you always do. We were definitely quicker than fifteen minutes last month at the Manor." Hermione retorted, referring to the afternoon they had been at the Manor helping Narcissa plan the New Year party.

"That was only because mother had just nipped out of the room." Draco snorted. "I don't think mother would have been too impressed to find us misusing her antique dining table."

"I'm sure that table has seen its fair share of action." Hermione muttered.

Draco nodded his agreement, he knew it was fairly likely that his parents had gotten frisky on the large table at some point. Suddenly remembering the reason he had grabbed his wife, Draco returned his attention back to the brunette witch in the tiny red dress.

"So this party, when can we end it?" Draco asked, pulling Hermione back into his arms and letting his hands wander over her back and bum.

"I think it's still got some life in it yet." Hermione said. "But I'm sure everyone is having so much fun they won't notice if we sneak off for a bit."

Draco grinned as his hand slipped under Hermione's dress. "How long's a bit?"

"Fifteen, twenty minutes." Hermione replied, hoping no-one could see that Draco had his hand up her dress. "That'll have to do you for now."

"Twenty minutes it is." Draco grinned, pulling Hermione into the crowds and manoeuvring her up the stairs.

Unnoticed the couple slipped into their bedroom, emerging half an hour later looking immensely pleased with themselves. Returning to the party the couple remained at each other sides for the rest of the night, until finally they were alone and they could really make the most of Hermione's sexy costume.


	3. Part 3

**A/N – This is the third and final part of this particular little story. I have a lot more stories planned for this universe, including holidays, children and lots more. At the minute I have no more of these stories written, so I can't say when I'm going to publish the next one. All I do know is that I'm not finished with the wonderful light-heartedness of this universe, and this particular group of friends will definitely be back. Until then, enjoy the final part.**

* * *

**New Year's Eve.**

On New Year's Eve Hermione and Draco headed to the Manor just after lunch so Hermione could help Narcissa set up for the party. While the two Malfoy women worked hard on ensuring the Manor was ready to host its annual New Year's Eve gathering, the two Malfoy men were mysteriously absent. When Hermione questioned Narcissa on Draco and Lucius's absence, the blonde witch merely shrugged and explained it had been happening for years and she was used to them leaving her to sort out the party. Despite it just been Hermione and Narcissa, along with the Manor's House Elves, everything was sorted in good time for the party.

Once everything was sorted the two women left for their respective rooms to get ready. It had been decided that Hermione and Draco would spend the night at the Manor and the couple were currently ensconced in Draco's former bedroom. The room was exactly the same as when Draco had moved out of the Manor just after leaving school, meaning the room was a shrine to Slytherin house with everything either green or silver.

When Hermione entered the bedroom she found Draco standing in front of the floor length mirror in the corner, a towel wrapped round his waist. Her husband had clearly just emerged from the shower as his hair was still wet, although he was just starting to dry it using magic.

"Why don't you just let it dry naturally?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to get my clothes wet." Draco replied, not looking away from his reflection. "I'm going to get dressed in a minute."

"Speaking of clothes, what am I wearing?" Hermione questioned, looking around the room for any sign of her dress.

Hermione had agreed to let her husband sort the costumes for the masquerade ball they were about to attend, but so far she hadn't seen her dress. Draco had assured her that it was already in the Manor and it was perfect, but Hermione was beginning to get anxious.

"You go and have a shower." Draco told his wife. "And when your return your outfit will be waiting."

Doing as Draco said, Hermione entered the en-suite bathroom and had a steaming hot shower. When she emerged she magically dried her hair, knowing she didn't have time for her long curls to dry naturally. Wrapping one of the large, fluffy emerald towels around herself Hermione left the bathroom.

When Hermione re-entered the bedroom she found Draco standing beside the bed. On top of the silver covers lay the most exquisite lilac and cream dress that Hermione had ever seen. The dress had intricate little patterns, sewn in gold thread all over the long flowing skirt. Alongside the dress was a perfectly matching purple and cream mask, which would cover half her face, and on the floor was a pair of low heel shoes, dyed to match the dress perfectly.

"It's gorgeous." Hermione said, gently feeling the silky material. "Thank you Draco, I love it."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Draco said, giving Hermione a peck on the cheek.

While Draco turned to sort his own mask, a plainer black mask with gold edging, Hermione walked over to the drawer where she kept her belongings when they stayed at the Manor.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, following his wife's movement's out of the corner of his eye.

"Getting some underwear." Hermione replied, trying to find something suitable in the handful of bits she had at the Manor. "I notice you didn't bother to provide any."

"That's because you don't need any." Draco retorted. "The dress has a built in corset."

"Fine, I don't need a bra." Hermione said. "But I still need knickers."

"No, you don't." Draco replied and with a flick of his wand all of Hermione's underwear vanished from the room.

"Draco, give me back my underwear." Hermione demanded, turning and glaring at her husband.

"I'll give you them back tomorrow." Draco replied, unconcerned by the frosty glare Hermione was throwing his way.

"Do you seriously expect me to attend this party without underwear?" Hermione asked, wondering if Draco was just winding her up.

"Why not?" Draco shrugged, walking up behind Hermione and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. "You're wearing a long dress, I'll be the only one who knows you're bare underneath."

"That's not the point." Hermione argued, even though she could see Draco's point of view. They would be the only two who would know just how exposed she was and the thought was surprisingly hot.

"The point is, it'll be hot." Draco whispered in Hermione's ear, unknowingly tapping into her last thought. "I like the idea of you walking around with no knickers, and only me knowing about it."

"I guess I'm open to persuasion." Hermione said as Draco's lips brushed over her cheek and descended on her neck.

Draco chuckled at Hermione's response as he whipped the towel away from her naked body. "Let me persuade you, then." He purred, his left hand closing around her breast while his right hand headed for her hip.

Hermione smiled to herself as she leant her head back to rest on Draco's shoulder. A few seconds later the smile changed into soft moans as Draco's hand snaked in-between her legs and started to explore. Hermione's body was extremely receptive to Draco's touch and the combination of his left hand toying with her breast and his right hand stroking her down below soon had the brunette witch immensely turned on and desperate for more than the teasing her husband was doing.

"This isn't persuading me." Hermione panted, grinding her backside against Draco's rapidly hardening erection. "This is teasing, and I don't like to be teased."

"Liar." Draco chuckled. "You love being teased. And you can't deny the end result is always worth waiting for."

Hermione tutted in resignation, knowing Draco was right. Even when he teased her, the orgasmic results always made up for the torture she had endured getting there. Luckily for Hermione, Draco decided that with not much time before the party his teasing would have to be cut short.

Changing the position of his right hand, Draco plunged two fingers inside Hermione, causing her to moan loudly. Hermione moans grew even more frantic when his thumb began tracing circles around her clit. While his right hand was busy, his left continued its attentions to her breast and he also carried on kissing and nipping at her neck and shoulder.

"Is this persuasion enough?" Draco asked, moving his lips to nibble on Hermione's ear.

"Nearly." Hermione panted, writhing against Draco. "A bit more."

Wanting to please his wife, Draco returned to the task in hand and within seconds he had Hermione on the brink of her climax. A few naughty, whispered words in her ear had Hermione screaming Draco's name as she hit her peak. While his right hand remained where it was, Draco wrapped his left arm securely around Hermione's waist as she lost herself in ecstasy. Hermione was vaguely aware of Draco's arm supporting her as she began to regain her focus.

"See, there are definite benefits to not wearing underwear." Draco remarked, once he was sure Hermione had recovered slightly.

"I suppose." Hermione said, as she tried to regain enough feeling in her legs to stand on her own. At the minute she was still clutching at Draco as she was afraid she might fall without his support. "But you can't do that in the middle of the party."

"No, but I can think about it." Draco replied. "And I'm sure I can grab an occasional feel, just to keep you ready for me."

"I'm always ready for you." Hermione said honestly. Just a few touches, sometimes even just a heated glance, was all it took for her to be more than ready for Draco.

Draco chuckled quietly in response, knowing just how true Hermione's words were. "Back to the point of that bit of fun. Did I persuade you to go without underwear for the night?"

"Yes, I guess you did." Hermione chuckled, finally extracting herself from Draco's arms.

"Excellent." Draco grinned. "This will be a great night."

As Draco headed off to the bedroom, Hermione used magic to clean herself up a bit before slipping into the dress. Once she was wearing the dress Hermione realised that there was no way Draco could sneak a feel underneath her skirt without alerting the entire party to what he was doing. Hermione laughed to herself as she realised just how torturous a night her husband was in for. Knowing she was naked underneath her dress and not being able to touch her would drive him mad.

"What are you smiling at?" Draco asked as he re-emerged from the bathroom.

"Nothing." Hermione replied, not willing to share her realisation with Draco. "I just really like this dress."

"You look gorgeous in it." Draco said, his eyes sweeping appreciatively over Hermione.

"Thanks." Hermione said, slipping into her shoes and grabbing her mask. "Let's go, your parents will be waiting."

Draco grabbed his own mask as the couple left the bedroom and headed downstairs in preparation for the party.

* * *

**...**

* * *

A couple of hours into the party Hermione and Draco had spoken to all of their friends and were enjoying themselves when Narcissa approached them. After checking the couple were having fun, she then proceeded to whisk Hermione off.

Narcissa took Hermione into one of the rooms not in use for the party and told her to wait there. Narcissa then left and returned several times, each time bringing with her one of Hermione's friends. Within a few minutes all of the witches in Hermione's circle of friends were gathered in the room.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as she magically removed her mask.

"I've had an idea for a bit of New Year's fun." Narcissa announced as everyone else removed their masks and looked at her expectantly. "At midnight, I thought we could indulge in a slight bit of partner swapping. Nothing untoward though, it's just for the kiss at midnight."

"Does this have anything to do with my husband and his ridiculous ideas about you?" Angelina asked.

"I admit, I did think it would be fun to play with George." Narcissa admitted with a sly smile. "He turned bright red earlier, and all I said was he was looking rather handsome in his costume. I figured a little kiss would really get him hot under the collar."

"I love it." Angelina laughed, picturing her husband's reaction when it was announced he was kissing Narcissa at New Year.

"I really can't see some of the boys agreeing to this." Ginny said.

"That's why we just tell them what's going on." Narcissa replied. "I thought we could sort out who was kissing who now and just before midnight we announce the plans to the men."

"I'm game." Angelina jumped in immediately, already having a target in mind to kiss. "And if it's okay, I would like to kiss Lucius. That would freak George out so much."

"I think that's a brilliant idea, Angelina." Narcissa beamed at the younger witch. "I'm sure Lucius won't object to kissing a beautiful young witch like yourself. Now everyone else needs to pick a partner."

"Well, there's only one choice for me." Pansy shrugged. "I'll have to kiss Ron."

"Why is Ron your only choice?" Luna asked.

"Well, I've kissed all three of Draco, Blaise and Theo back in school and if we're doing this I want a kiss from someone new." Pansy explained.

"Going by Pansy's logic, that rules Harry out for me." Ginny piped up. Her relationship with Harry had been brief but in the few months they were together they did plenty of kissing, and a lot more as well. "So that leaves me with either Draco or Theo."

Hermione watched Ginny closely as she debated over the two former Slytherins. For some reason she found herself hoping Ginny picked Theo to kiss, although she suspected it was because she knew her friend had once harboured a schoolgirl crush on her husband. Much to Hermione's relief Ginny eventually settled on Theo as her New Year kiss.

"I'll kiss Blaise." Hermione offered when it was her turn to pick. "Harry's my best friend and it'll be far too weird to kiss him. Plus it'll wind Draco up if I kiss his best friend."

"Why would you want to wind Draco up?" Luna asked.

"For the possessive sex that'll follow." Pansy snorted at Luna's innocence. "After watching Hermione kiss Blaise, Draco will be desperate to show her that what she's got with him, is much better than anything she can get elsewhere."

"Precisely." Hermione nodded, agreeing with Pansy's assessment. A jealous Draco always equalled a passion filled romp in the bedroom.

"Perhaps now we should return to the New Year's kiss." Narcissa suggested, not wanting to hear too much more about her son's sex life. "Daphne and Luna need to pick someone to kiss, and for some reason no-one wants to kiss my son."

"Well I certainly don't." Daphne remarked. "I've known Draco far too long and kissing him would be weird, I'll take Harry."

"I'm quite happy to kiss Draco." Luna said. "I think he'll be a very good kisser."

"Oh, he is." Pansy said with a smirk. "Even at fourteen he had a wickedly talented tongue."

"Hey, that's my husband you're bragging about." Hermione playfully hit Pansy on the arm as she mock glared at her friend. She wasn't the slightest bit jealous of the teenage relationship the two former Slytherins had shared, as unlike the others who thought it was serious, Hermione knew it never amounted to more than a few heated make-out sessions.

"Are you saying Draco's tongue isn't talented?" Pansy questioned with a laugh.

"It most definitely is, but I should be the one to brag about it, not his ex-girlfriend." Hermione said, laughing along with Pansy.

"Maybe both of you should wait to discuss such matters when his mother isn't in the room." Daphne advised, shooting worried looks at Narcissa.

"It's okay, Daphne, I don't mind." Narcissa smiled. "Besides Draco's so much like his father it's no shock to hear about his talented tongue. Lucius's tongue certainly knows how to show a witch a good time."

Daphne and Luna both looked shocked at the older witch's words while the rest of the girls burst out laughing. Once they'd recovered from their laughter they all replaced their masks and re-joined the party, after making arrangements to meet up just before midnight.

Slipping back into the crowds, Hermione soon found herself being accosted by Draco and dragged into a secluded corner.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

"Nothing." Hermione shrugged. "Just some girl talk."

"In the middle of a party?" Draco questioned, clearly not believing the flimsy excuse.

"I promise, you'll find out all about it later on." Hermione said, wrapping her arms around Draco's neck and giving him a quick kiss.

Instead of letting Hermione out of his arms after the kiss, Draco pulled his wife closer to him as his hands began wandering down her back. Hermione smirked to herself when Draco started muttering as after a few minutes of his hands wandering over her backside, he still hadn't managed to get a feel under her dress.

"Damn, I can't grab a feel with this dress." Draco muttered, finally realising he had a problem. "The bloody thing is too long, I can't slip my hand under it without alerting everyone to what I'm doing."

"I know." Hermione smirked. "I figured that out the second I put it on."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco pouted. "I was looking forward to teasing you tonight."

"It looks like I'm the one teasing you." Hermione replied with a wink. "You've now got to go all night knowing I'm not wearing any knickers and you can't even take advantage of the fact."

Draco groaned as he realised Hermione would now by taunting him for the rest of the night. Sure enough Hermione spent the next few hours by Draco's side, constantly whispering naughty things to him. Just before midnight Draco was about to snap and drag her off somewhere private when Hermione grabbed him and manoeuvred him into the main ballroom, where his parents and the rest of their friends were.

"I have a little announcement to make." Narcissa announced, when the entire group were gathered around her and Lucius. "To celebrate the New Year, I thought we could indulge in a little bit of fun. Instead of kissing your partner at midnight, we're all going to kiss someone new. And it's ladies prerogative."

"Please, not me. Let her pick someone else." George muttered, causing a few of his friends nearby to chuckle at him.

"George, darling." Narcissa called, waltzing over to the redhead. "You'll do me the honour of a New Year kiss won't you?"

"Of course he will." Angelina answered for husband as he seemed unable to talk. "And I'll just grab your husband for a straight swap."

"I always knew we would get round to some partner swapping." Lucius chuckled to George.

"Everyone else grab your partners, it's almost midnight." Narcissa called as she held onto George's arm.

As the couples began to separate Draco grabbed hold of Hermione and whispered in her ear. "Don't pick, Blaise. He's got wandering hands and I don't trust him with you."

"Sorry, we've already picked and I picked Blaise." Hermione smirked as jealousy flared up in Draco's stormy grey eyes. "But I'll watch out for his hands."

Wriggling out of Draco's grasp, Hermione headed over to Blaise while Luna approached Draco. Once the new partners were in place the couple's began counting down to the New Year. While most of the group were looking thrilled at the idea of kissing someone else for a bit of fun, Draco was shooting his best friend warning looks and George was looking increasingly nervous.

When the clock struck midnight and the kissing began, everything passed without a hitch. Draco was relieved that Blaise kept his hands to himself and George was thrilled when Narcissa just gave him a quick peck.

"Don't worry darling, you're not my type." Narcissa whispered to the redhead, trying to ease his worries regarding her intentions. "You're a lovely boy, but you're not my Lucius."

George visibly relaxed at Narcissa's confession and for the first time since meeting her, he began to relax in her presence. When Lucius and Angelina then joined them and he witnessed Draco's parents sharing a loving embrace, he wondered what he was making a fuss over. Narcissa clearly loved Lucius, so why he thought she would be chasing him was a mystery even to him.

Over the other side of the group, Draco quickly reclaimed Hermione and before she knew what was happening he was whisking her away from their friends.

"What are you doing, Draco? Where are we going?"

"I'm going to give you your New Year's kiss." Draco replied as the couple slipped into Lucius's study.

"Why didn't you just kiss me back in the ballroom?" Hermione questioned.

Draco grinned as he backed Hermione up against his father's antique desk and perched her on the edge. "I didn't think you'd approve of me kissing you like this in public." He replied as he began hiking her dress up.

"No, you can't do this in public." Hermione whispered as Draco pushed her dress all the way to her waist and got down on his knees in front of her.

Draco then proceeded to give Hermione a very exhilarating New Year's kiss on his father's desk before the couple briefly returned to the party to wish everyone a happy New Year and to say goodnight. The couple then returned to Draco's bedroom where they celebrated the New Year in their own private way.

**The End.**


End file.
